


Plan B

by Filigranka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘Are you afraid of yourself, sometimes?’





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



‘Are you afraid of yourself, sometimes?’

Natasha wants to answer “Tony knows a great therapist”. But Wanda already looks apologetic and fragile—it would feel like an escape.

‘Sure. But it’s not about what I, what we, can do. It’s a human condition.’ She smiles bitterly. ‘We both know people don’t need superpowers to destroy.’

‘So you don’t know how to help it?’

Oh. Well, Natasha never underestimates a good escape route.

‘No, but I happen to know the shop with Eastern European food here. Decent dairies and pickles, nothing of this blasphemous Wal-Mart yoghurt. Care to join me this weekend?’


End file.
